<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's a wonderful life by monteccino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482909">It's a wonderful life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/monteccino/pseuds/monteccino'>monteccino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:22:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/monteccino/pseuds/monteccino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>For Mingyu's birthday. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Happy Birthday baby!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's a wonderful life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Mingyu's birthday. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Happy Birthday baby!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Channie could no longer stand to live, she felt horrible for not getting the scholarship she wanted so much, attending aerospace engineering college seemed to be increasingly far from her reality. How could she get on rockets to kiss the stars when she was unable to pass an exam?<br/>
Looking at the bright sky, Channie cried, like a child when falls off her bicycle and hurts her knee. She wanted to understand what she did wrong to get such a bad note, she knew all the questions, answered everything right, what was the reason for have not managed to pass? Was it the fact that she was a woman?<br/>
Not taking it anymore, she crossed the security barrier of the bridge in her city and stood looking at that nervous river below her feet, what would she lose if she jumped? Her life had no more meaning, it was the fifth time she had taken that test and it didn’t pass... she wasn’t happy to work at the Bedford Falls cafeteria and not even be able to leave the city.</p>
<p>A big movement started on the bridge, several people started approaching asking what was going on there. Nobody could believe, in the dim light of the bridge, that it was Mr. MinHo's daughter who was there. Such a beautiful, friendly, caring girl, why was she trying to kill herself? Whoever passed by stopped and asked the girl to go down, begged her not to make a donkey, some took their cars and went after the girl's father so that she could convince her daughter to get off the bridge. Channie didn’t listen to anything that was happening, he just cried and asked God to give her the necessary courage so that everything could change.<br/>
And God listened.</p>
<p>Kim Mingyu was a magical being, but a little strange, he was an angel without wings. The reason? He never managed to save anyone, so SeungCheol, chief of the angels, took his wings, but after waiting 170 years, he had the chance to be able to do everything differently and get his member back.</p>
<p>Channie didn’t notice when that man came from her side, and was startled, causing her to almost fall, the moment the tall boy touched her. She didn't know who he was, or what he was, because she felt a strange charge inside her, as if everything had stopped. She didn't understand, but she also didn't want to ask.<br/>
Mingyu smiled at her and pulled her into a hug, she couldn't understand what was going on and asked who he was, Kim laughed heartily and said that it was only someone who was trying to help. With his angelic powers, they were in another scenario, in the square near Channie's home. Gyu let go of her hug and the girl was scared, how had she got there so fast? Had she passed out and the man brought her here?</p>
<p>— Who are you? What happened with me?<br/>
— Hi, when I pulled you so you wouldn't jump, I had passed out and then brought you to this square.<br/>
— You were going to abandon me here? Alone?<br/>
— No of course not. I was waiting for you to wake up to find out where you live and take you safely home.<br/>
— What’s ... What’s your name?<br/>
— Mingyu, and yours, lady? - Kim asked smiling.<br/>
— Channie, nice to meet you Mingyu.<br/>
— Why were you on the bridge? You can't see the fish at night...<br/>
— Ah, - Channie said laughing nervously - are you new here? I've never seen you in the city...<br/>
— Yes, I am, I arrived here this week, I don't know anything.<br/>
— Do you want me to introduce you?<br/>
— What?<br/>
— The city. - Channie laughed at Mingyu's lost face, felt that he was lying in something, but didn't care. Maybe introducing the city would make him not ask again.<br/>
— Okay, okay.</p>
<p>Channie pulled Mingyu's hand and started showing each part of the city. She started from the square they were in, said that it was her great-grandfather who created that place and it was a great achievement for his family. After the presentation, they walked a little to their father's store.</p>
<p>— This is my father's store, he makes furniture for other families. I always called him “an angel of objects”, Dad has a very good hand to work.<br/>
— And do you know how to make furniture too? - Mingyu asked while looking through the window each piece that Channie's father created.<br/>
— No, no, I suck at it. But come on, I have a lot to introduce you.</p>
<p>Channie pulled Mingyu by the hand and went to the cafeteria where the girl worked, explained a little about the coffees and that each one had a preparation technique. He also told about the delicious cakes that Jeonghan created, and Joshua's wonderful personality that made everyone fall in love with the boy.<br/>
Walking a little further, they saw the fair that happened every 02 days in the city, walking in each stall, Channie took to the best fairgrounds.</p>
<p>— If you want fresh fruit, I recommend you buy it here at the Boo's stand, they have a small farm nearby and always bring several options of berries. Now, if you want vegetables, I think Mr. Kwon has miraculous land, I swear to you that I never saw a bug in the vegetables that Dad buys.<br/>
Mingyu just followed the girl, looking curious at everything she did and said, it didn't even seem like a few minutes ago she was crying and wanting to die. He was so intrigued by it, why was he doing this?<br/>
— I talk too much, right? Sorry. - Channie was quiet when she realized that since she started presenting the city, Mingyu had said almost nothing. "And that's why you never have friends, just talk, talk and talk."<br/>
— I like to hear you talking, please continue. - Mingyu smiled at the girl, and shook her hand. - Do you know any place that sells flowers?<br/>
— Yes, come. - Channie started walking, looked at the sky sometimes and smiled at him, Mingyu didn’t fail to notice that and knew the girl's love for space and each celestial body. - Here, - they stopped in front of a closed shop - they sell the most beautiful flowers in the world. The Jeon family always put a different kind of flower out here every day, which is why it is the most beautiful place in the city. Everything is colorful, smelling and full of love.<br/>
— I wanted to see that. You are so lucky to see this every day, seriously.<br/>
— Why only me? You can pass here in the front every day, I can even go with you, and so we will see the beautiful flowers.<br/>
— Okay, - Mingyu smiled looking deeply at the girl, was trying to know if she was being honest with that, had she given up on dying? - what do you think about doing that tomorrow?<br/>
— A great idea deserves a great answer, then, - Channie cleared his throat and shouted - YES.<br/>
— My God, - Kim was startled by that - what was that?<br/>
— It's a joke that Jun and I play, it ended up being a custom.<br/>
— And who is Jun? Your boyfriend?<br/>
— No, ew - Channie laughed - he is my brother.</p>
<p>They started walking in silence for the first time that night, Channie was looking at the sky, started to recognize some constellations and smiled when she saw that his favorite constellation was there. That was when everything got darker, Channie knew that place they were arriving, stopped and called Mingyu.</p>
<p>— Do you see that house over there? - pointed to an abandoned mansion and Mingyu agreed - They say that when you throw a stone and hit the window, you can make a request.</p>
<p>Channie started to run to the front of the house, Mingyu followed, laughing at the girl's clumsy way to run. When they arrived at the place, the girl didn’t think twice, grabbed a pebble she found and threw it in the house, listening to the sound of breaking glass, closed her eyes and wished. Kim was looking at the girl, she was so beautiful, sweet and didn't seem to suffer from not being able to be part of the much desired college.</p>
<p>— What did you wish for, Channie?<br/>
— It was not just a wish, there were several. Mingyu, I think I know what I'm going to do tomorrow, and the next day, and the next year, and the year after that. I will know the space! Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Saturn. So I will come back here and tell everyone what each planet is like and then I will build memories for everyone, fun for the youngest and sighs for the elderly. - She excitedly told the boy while looking at the sky, stopped talking when she saw Kim bending down to pick up a stone. - Hey, are you going to shoot too?<br/>
And then Mingyu broke another window in that old mansion.</p>
<p>— Good aim, Mingyu. Whats your wish?</p>
<p>Mingyu laughed and left singing the town's hymn, causing Channie to laugh and accompany him.</p>
<p>— In the moonlight we got our lands and-<br/>
— What did you ask for when you threw that stone? - Channie was curious to know.<br/>
— Oh no...<br/>
— Please tell me.<br/>
— If I tell you, it won't do. - Mingyu laughed softly looking at the sky.<br/>
— What do you want, Mingyu? - Channie looked at the moon - do you want the moon?<br/>
— I want a constellation.<br/>
— Which one? - and then Mingyu pointed to Channie's favorite constellation, the Aries constellation. - Do you want her?<br/>
Mingyu knew it was her favorite constellation, just wanted to know what she would do with that request, so she nodded.<br/>
— Then tell me you want it and I'll throw a noose around it, pull it with a noose and get it for you. - The girl said sweetly while looking at the constellation.<br/>
— Hey, it's a good idea. Our wishes can come true together, what do you think?<br/>
— I think that's perfect. - Channie laughed sweetly at Mingyu.</p>
<p>The boy felt it was time to go back to heaven, he didn't know if what he did worked out or not. He had liked the girl so much, he didn't want to leave her there, or for something bad to happen. Mingyu was sad, and quickly pulled Channie into a tight hug.</p>
<p>Channie returned to where she was, on the edge of the bridge. People were still there screaming for her not to jump, but the girl didn't understand. Where's Mingyu? Where's the boy who took her out? Was it all a dream? But when looking at the sky, seeing the constellation of Aries, all of Mingyu's positive energy passed through his body, like a heavy electrical charge. And she smiled. He returned behind the bridge protection, causing Jun, his brother, to run to her hugging her tight and crying. When looking at the people who were there, he recognized some concerned faces, his work partners, the families who sell food at the fair, and even the youngest son in the florist family was there. I would lose a lot if I left. Channie looked at the sky once again, saw that constellation shining brightly and smiled.</p>
<p>— It's a really good idea. I will give you the constellation, Mingyu.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The end of this story you will know on 04/06 on my twitter, @Channie_SVT</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>